


To Be Human is to Care and I'm Human

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Five times Melinda May provides comfort and care to someone else.





	To Be Human is to Care and I'm Human

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the section with Maria, I tried to keep the moments canon-compliant so that's why this is tagged as both.

[1]

When Melinda May signs on to join S.H.I.E.L.D., there are many things she expects she will have to do. There are even some things she’s surprised about but once they’re explained to her, they make sense.

 

For the first few months, the academy meets her expectations and she more than meets theirs.

 

One night, as she returns to the dorms after grabbing a bite to eat, she sees her roommate, Maria Hill struggling to return to their room.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

Maria nods as she’s too busy yawning to answer her vocally.

 

The breeze picks up causing both women to shiver.

 

“Are you heading back to our room?” Melinda asks as she walks closer to Maria.

 

“Yes, I am. Are you?”

 

Melinda nods her head as she wraps an arm around the other woman’s waist.

 

“Come on, you look like you’re going to fall over any moment now and we don’t need you falling down the stairs or something.”

 

Maria leans into Melinda as she wraps her own arm around her shoulder to help balance her.

 

The shared body heat from the contact keeps the women from freezing as the wind changes from a breeze to something stronger.

 

Ten minutes later, the women stand outside their room as Melinda fishes out her room key before unlocking the door and leading Maria in.

 

Maria is practically asleep so Melinda brings her over to her bed and lays her down before removing her shoes then maneuvering her underneath her comforter.

 

As she walks over to her own bed in order to get ready for bed herself, she hears a whispered “Thanks Mel”, causing her to turn around and smile at Maria.

 

[2]

Finally, it came time for Melinda’s favorite time of day – about ten at night when the team is sleeping and all she hears is the hum from the Bus’s engine as she moves about the plane before retiring for the night herself.

 

As she walks pass the bunks, she notices one of them is open so out of concern, she peers in because no one on the team sleeps with their door open. Melinda frowns when she sees Simmons’ bed empty.

 

Letting out a sigh, she exits the room before heading in the direction of the Lab.

 

Melinda approaches the lab and smiles slightly at the sight of Jemma asleep with her head on her arms on top of the holo-table.

 

Standing beside the scientist, she gently shakes her shoulder.

 

“Simmons, wake up. Come on, you need to get to bed.”

 

Groggily, Simmons wakes up slowly, confused about why Agent May stood next to her.

 

“Agent May? What’s going on? Do we have,” she yawns, “a mission?”

 

“No, you fell asleep in the lab so I decided to wake you up so you can get to bed.”

 

Nodding her head, Simmons lets out another yawn as she stands up, swaying slightly but unable to fall over as May steadies her.

 

“Thank you. Are you going to bed soon yourself?”

 

“I am. Once you’re in bed.”

 

The two women check the lab to make sure everything is turned off that needs to be then they head upstairs to the sleeping quarters.

 

“Goodnight, Agent May.”

 

“Good night, Simmons.”

 

Then they separate to head to their respective bunks to turn in for the night.

 

[3]

Walking pass the gym after spending some time at the shooting range, the sound of cursing startles May slightly and causes her to become concerned about the cause. So she steps into the room in order to find out the cause.

 

She sees Bobbi working at one of the machines, trying to rehab her leg after her run in with Ward but it doesn’t seem to be going like she wants it to.

 

“Bobbi? Are you alright?”

 

Looking over at her, Bobbi smiles slightly.

 

“I’m. just. Peachy.”

 

May raises an eyebrow at her then crosses her arms.

 

“It certainly didn’t sound like it.”

 

Bobbi sighs as she stops what she’s doing because her body tells her it can’t take anymore today.

 

“I want to get back into the field. Working in the lab is fine but I’m an agent first. I need to be out there, doing something…. doing anything. My body just, it just disagrees.”

 

“Then you should listen to it. You’ll get back into the field when you’re meant to.”

 

May walks over so she stands next to Bobbi and places her hand on her should.

 

“You’re too good of an agent to not get back into the field.”

 

Bobbi smiles up at her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For now, however…..you need to shower then rest for a while. I’ll get Hunter to bring you something to eat.”

 

Laughing lightly, she knew Agent May had a point.

 

“He’s still afraid of you. You know that?”

 

May simply smirks as she helps Bobbi stand up from the machine.

 

“Thanks May, I appreciate it.”

 

“No problem, Bobbi.”

 

The two women walk off in different directions – Bobbi to her room to shower then rest in bed while May hunts down Hunter so Bobbi could be fed after working out hard.

 

[4]

Late at night, the base is quiet and peaceful or as peaceful as a place like the Playground could be and May finishes up her Tai Chi session. It’s been awhile since she’s had a good session so she feels really good and ready to go to sleep.

 

Suddenly, she hears footsteps approaching and she tenses up while looking around for something she could use as a weapon if needed.

 

Old training dies hard even in a base with tight security.

 

Elena appears moments later, surprised to see Agent May still awake.

 

“Agent May? You’re still up?”

 

“I did a session of Tai Chi to help me unwind and relax before going to bed. What are you doing up?”

 

Elena sighs because she doesn’t know what to say.

 

Studying the woman in front of her, Melinda considers the possibilities.

 

“This is about Daisy, isn’t it?”

 

Unable to look May in the eye, she nods; somehow, she’s not surprised that May was the one to figure her out.

 

“Daisy is my friend. I want to help.”

 

Yet, the others especially Fitzsimmons and Mack make her feel guilty or try to, anyways though Elena didn’t believe Mack did it on purpose.

 

May smiles softly at her.

 

“They don’t understand why she shut them out but they, especially Fitzsimmons, come from very different backgrounds than Daisy so they just don’t get it. I’m glad that she had someone keeping an eye out for her regardless of how you’ve gone about it.”

 

Elena feels a weight lift off of her shoulder then she smiles brightly at May.

 

“Thank you. I think I can sleep now.”

 

[5]

There’s a sudden knock at May’s door.

 

“Come in,” she says as she places her book down on the side table.

 

The door slowly opens to reveal Daisy standing there.

 

“Daisy? What’s wrong?”

 

Rubbing the back of her neck, she smiles sheepishly at May.

 

“I just—after everything that has happened lately, I just needed to make sure you’re here.”

 

May understands where Daisy is coming from because she’s noticed Daisy, Jemma and Elena tracking the others with their eyes as a result of the fear they felt when most of the team were LMDs.

 

She pats the space next to her on the bed as an invitation for Daisy to join her which she does.

 

“I know that it’s hard for you to believe right now but I’m not going anywhere. I have no reason to.”

 

Daisy sighs as she leans against the headboard then pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

 

“My brain knows that, it’s just the rest of me that’s having issues.”

 

They sit in silence for a few moments.

 

May decides that this is the time to finally say something she’s been needing to say for a while.

 

“If you still feel guilty about leaving, after Lincoln…..you shouldn’t, Daisy. It wasn’t right for any of us to make you feel like that.”

 

Daisy meets May’s gaze and offers her a small but soft smile.

 

“Thank you; that means a lot to me.”

 

Unable to resist, Daisy hugs May and relaxes when she feels it being returned.

 

“I should go and let you get some sleep. I think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

 

Daisy climbs off of the bed then pauses at the doorway to look back at May.

 

“Thanks again and good night.”

 

May smiles at her.

 

“Good night, Daisy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maria Hill - Academy Era because I can  
> Jemma Simmons - S1 pre-Hydra reveal  
> Bobbi Morse - S3 post-Ward kidnapping/torture  
> Elena Rodriguez - S4 before LMD arc  
> Daisy Johnson - S4 end before diner arrest


End file.
